Geeks and Bunnies
by Little Octopus
Summary: It's Easter, and the Flying Mint Easter Bunny has arrived. Alfred has quite a few surprises this Sunday! USUK


**Hoppy Easter!**

Arthur hummed to himself as he arranged the plastic grass in the blue woven basket. He had chosen red and white for the plastic grass since Alfred was rather proud to be an American. With the grass just so, Arthur slipped in the new baseball mitt, the Big Mac coupons, opening night tickets to the new Captain America movie, and the rather large chocolate bunny. After placing some smaller chocolate and sucker packages in the basket, Arthur retrieved the carton of dyed eggs.

He and Alfred had colored the eggs last night. Alfred said he missed dying the shells and his hands with his brother when they were younger. Arthur surprised Alfred by bringing home a carton of eggs and a coloring kit. What Alfred didn't know, is that the Flying Mint Easter Bunny had come and made a phone call to a certain boy across the state.

Moving around the apartment, Arthur more or less hid the eggs. He didn't want to hide them too we'll and have Alfred miss some. After the eggs were tucked away in their hiding spots, Arthur walked back to Alfred's basket on the coffee table. He placed the now empty carton beside the basket and made his way back to their room. He tip-toed in, not wanting to wake Alfred and risk getting caught.

Arthur placed his knee on the edge of the bed and leaned in slowly. With his body fully on the bed, he curled into the curve of Alfred's body. Arthur's green eyes found the digital alarm click glowing 7 o'clock. Smiling, Arthur closed his eyes. Alfred would wake up in half an hour to cook breakfast. Arthur could take a little nap.

\_/\_/\_/\_/

"AAARRRTTIIIEEE!" Alfred slammed the bedroom door open, making Arthur jump awake and sit up straight.

His heart hammered frantically as he looked at Alfred with wide green eyes. "What in the name of the Queen are you doing?!" He gasped out.

"The Easter Bunny came!" Alfred shouted, tackling Arthur back into his pillows. "I love you! Thank you thank you!"

"Why are you thanking _me_?" Arthur wriggled his arms out from between their chests and clasped his hands behind Alfred's back. "It was the Flying Mint Easter Bunny, Al." His voice was slightly muffled by Alfred's shoulder.

"You are such a silly! You didn't have to!" Alfred went on.

"I didn't, you git!" Arthur snapped. He had wanted Alfred to think that the Flying Mint Easter Bunny really _had_ come, but the bloody American had gone and gotten some wits about him.

"Oh, whatever, Artie." Alfred said, standing. "Let's go see what the Flying Mint Easter Bunny brought me!"

Arthur rolled his eyes but pushed himself off the warm sheets. "Alright. I'm coming, poppet."

While Alfred all but ran to the living room, Arthur followed more slowly. Alfred was rather cute acting as excited as a child. Arthur had no desire to rush things.

"Hurry up, Artie!" Alfred called.

"Let me get some tea." Arthur said, filling his kettle and setting it on the stove.

Alfred groaned and Arthur heard his head thump the floor. Arthur sighed. "You'll disturb the people below us, Al." Arthur chided as he took down his favorite mug and a bag of Earl Grey.

"I've already shouted this morning." Alfred shrugged. "And I'm sure they hear you moaning so I'm not all too concerned about it."

Arthur blushed and grabbed a wooden spoon. "You are disgusting!"

"Well it's true! You moan kinda loud."

"Shut up!" Arthur snapped, chucking the spoon at Alfred.

"Ow!" Alfred held his head. "Meanie!"

"Do shut up, will you?" Arthur turned to his kettle, hearing the beginnings of the high pitched whistle.

"Do hurry up, will you?" Alfred said, mocking Arthur's accent.

"The Flying Mint Easter Bunny can take back your basket, Al. It's not too late." Arthur poured the hot water into his mug.

"Sorry." Alfred mumbled.

"It's alright, Al." Arthur said, walking into the living room with his mug. "Now, what did the Flying Mint Easter Bunny bring you?" He asked, sitting on the couch with his legs folded up beneath him.

Grinning, Alfred tore into the careful arranging Arthur had done. "Chocolate!" Alfred cheered. "We never buy this!" He held the large chocolate bunny in the air.

"Because you eat it all in one sitting, fatass." Arthur said, blowing over his mug.

"That's because I never get any!" Alfred stuck his tongue out and set the bunny beside his basket.

Arthur rolled his eyes and sipped his tea.

"Awesome! A new mitt! My old one is like a couple of threads." Alfred shoved his hand into the mitt and flexed the leather.

While Alfred was still cooing over his mitt, Arthur smiled behind his mug. Alfred hadn't even gotten to the best gift, yet he was already giddy. Crazy, silly, wonderful American.

Setting the mitt down, Alfred riffled through the red and white grass. He smiled at the handful of candy he found. Them his smile widened. "No way." He held up a slip of coupons and Arthur braces himself for the excited fangirl cheer. "Big Mac coupons!" Arthur blinked. Idiot.

Alfred punched the air. "I know where we're going for dinner!"

Arthur rubbed his temples. Idiot.

"Is there more?" Alfred raised his blue eyes to Arthur's greens.

"I don't know." Arthur smiled sweetly. "Look harder."

Taking that as a yes, Alfred started throwing the colored plastic out of his basket. Arthur let him make a mess. He would just make Alfred clean it up later. For now, Alfred could have his fun.

"Artie?" Alfred looked up from his basket to the blond on the couch. "For real?"

"What is it, Al?" Arthur asked, feigning innocence.

"Captain America tickets!" Alfred shouted and stood. He leaped over the table and landed beside Arthur. "I love you!"

"Wait! My tea!" Just as Arthur set his mug down, Alfred had Arthur pinned.

"You're coming, right?!" Alfred grinned down at Arthur.

The pinned blond rolled his eyes. "Well of course you git."

Alfred laughed and crushed his mouth against Arthur's briefly. "You are the best boyfriend ever, Artie!" Alfred declared, his smile still wide and childlike, but his voice was sincere and in no way like a child's.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and brought his American his chest. "You are the best hero ever." Arthur mumbled, a grin crossing his face.

Alfred laughed. "And don't you forget it!" He pressed a sweet kiss to Arthur's smile.

After a moment, Arthur pulled away. "We need to get ready. But first, I think the Flying Mint Easter Bunny hid the eggs we made last night."

Alfred blinked, then grinned. "You have something planned."

Suddenly, the spot above Alfred's ear became very interesting to Arthur. "No I don't. Hurry and find those eggs if you want deviled eggs for dinner."

"Are you making them?"

"Maybe."

A pause. "Let's keep them hidden."

"Shut up! There is nothing wrong with my cooking!"

"I can play air hockey with one of your scones!"

"They have a double purpose!" Arthur snapped, pushing at Alfred's chest. "Fine! I won't make them. Just find the damn things before they start to smell."

"Alright! Take it easy." Alfred laughed and crawled off Arthur. "Maybe you need to take the dildo out of your ass."

"Maybe you need one up yours!" Arthur flushed. That was a terrible comeback.

Alfred just laughed louder and hunted for the colorful eggs.

After all the eggs were found, Alfred set them in the fridge and followed Arthur to their room.

"Put something decent on." Arthur said, going to the closet.

Alfred groaned. "Why?"

"Because I will not have you looking like a bum!" Arthur snapped, grabbing his mint colored tank top that had a hood with bunny ears.

"How come you're wearing that?" Alfred whined.

"I said decent. As in, no hoodies or stained t-shirts." Arthur explained as he laid the tank on the bed.

"Alright, Artie. But I don't know why. It's not like we're gonna see anybody special." Alfred mumbled, pushing shirts aside in his half of the closet.

Arthur sighed. "It's Easter Sunday and you want to wear a disgusting t-shirt. Bloody American." He chided, taking off his pajamas.

"Well we ain't going to church! What on Earth do I need to get dressed for?"

"You're being difficult." After he had his top and a pair of black cargo shorts on, Arthur faced Alfred. "You're still looking for something?"

"Yeah! I've been looking!" Alfred defended, pulling out a baseball shirt. "How about this?"

Arthur examined the white fabric in the middle then gave the red sleeves a once over. "That works. Make sure your pants match."

"Can I wear shorts?"

"Denim." Arthur replied. He went to the dresser and slipped on his Rockstar tab necklace and a wide band black bracelet. "I swear, Americans don't know how to dress themselves."

"Says the twenty-three year old with rabbit ears on his hood."

"Shut it. I at least don't have stains on half my shirts."

"That's cos you don't eat."

"I eat enough." Arthur replaced his diamond studs with green ball studs that matched his shirt. "And I don't pig out." He turned to find Alfred behind him.

"What ya got planned, Artie?" He grinned. "I thought you said we would stay home for Easter."

Arthur smoothed down Alfred's shoulders. "That was then."

"What did you do?"

Smiling sweetly, Arthur kissed Alfred. "We are going to Feliks's place." He said against Alfred's lips.

"What's there?"

Arthur grinned, his stomach already getting butterflies. "You'll see."

\_/\_/\_/\_/

"Feliks!" Arthur greeted, not bothering to knock on his best friend's door.

"Arthur!" The blond rushed from the kitchen and hugged Arthur. "Yay! You brought the eggs! Me and Tori we're just checking the ham. Hello, Al."

"Hey. So, don't let Arthur make anything." Alfred said, grabbing the carton of eggs from Arthur.

"You act like I've never seen his cooking." Feliks grinned and motioned for them to follow him into the kitchen.

"Hi, Toris." Arthur smiled at the brunet.

"Hello. So when is M-"

"Any minute now!" Arthur and Feliks interrupted. Arthur gave Toris a look that screamed shut up.

"Uh." Alfred looked between the three. "I can start with the eggs."

"Right!" Feliks exclaimed, turning away from the awkwardness. I'll get you a bowl. Arthur, why don't you..." He stared at his friend.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'll help Alfred."

"You won't burn them?" Feliks asked, handing Alfred a bowl and a butter knife.

"No. Alfred doesn't let me use to stove unless I make tea."

"How can you make tea, but not anything else?" Toris asked.

Arthur shrugged. "I'm English." He said simply, helping Feliks get the rest of the supplies down.

When they were all set up, Alfred showed Arthur how to open the eggs and mix up the yolks.

After about ten minutes of working, a knock came from the door. Arthur met Feliks's eyes and grinned. Toris set down his stack of plates.

"I'll get it." The brunet said, going to the door.

Arthur stood, his eyes sparkling and stomach churning. "Al, I think the Flying Mint Easter Bunny had one last gift."

Alfred laughed and got from his seat. "Alright. What did you do?"

Toris opened the door. "Hello. Come in."

"Thank you." A soft voice answered.

Alfred's eyes shot to the door. "Arthur. What did you do?"

Matthew grinned, he was holding a big blue bowl. "Alfred! It's been forever! Here, Gil." He turned and gave the pale man behind him the bowl.

"Mattie!" Alfred rushed forward and all but tackled his brother into a hug.

Laughing, Matthew hugged Alfred tightly. "Happy Easter!"

Alfred nodded, not trusting his voice. He had missed his brother so much since he had moved away, and they hadn't been able to meet up since Matthew had college and Alfred had work.

Pulling back, Alfred cleared his throat. "How?"

Matthew looked at Arthur, his blue-violet eyes glimmering. "Arthur called me."

Alfred turned to his blond. "I knew you did something!"

Arthur grinned and pulled his hood up, giving himself bunny ears. "I keep telling you, it was the Flying Mint Easter Bunny!"

Laughing, Alfred ruffled his brothers hair before embracing Arthur tightly. "This is better than Captain America."

Arthur felt his heart soar and clasped his hands around Alfred's neck. "Happy Easter, Al."

Alfred kissed Arthur firmly. "Happy Easter, Bunny."

\_/\_/\_/\_/

**Author's note: Awww... Well, Happy Easter! I hope the Flying Mint Easter Bunny brings you everything you wish for!**

**If you have a holiday that is non-American (as I am American), message me the date, details and the pairing you would like!**


End file.
